


Untitled

by proleptic_fancy



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Teletubbies - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proleptic_fancy/pseuds/proleptic_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It wasn't until I berated by brain for taking me to the "Inappropriate Crossover With Teletubbies" place while I was trying to walk to class that I realized an "Inappropriate Crossover With Teletubbies" place existed. Now I am pondering the logistics of Teletubbies being a warp-capable species. I hate my brain sometimes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I berated by brain for taking me to the "Inappropriate Crossover With Teletubbies" place while I was trying to walk to class that I realized an "Inappropriate Crossover With Teletubbies" place existed. Now I am pondering the logistics of Teletubbies being a warp-capable species. I hate my brain sometimes.

It wasn't the unusual composition of their sun, which resulted in an undeniable and mildly unsettling resemblance to a human infant, nor was it the way the UT insisted on translating their native language into inane babble, no matter what Ensign Sato tried. It wasn't even the lifeforms' insistence on frequent hugging, their faces perfectly level with her breasts (which would have made T'Pol suspicious if she were human), that sent her over the edge.

No, it wasn't until one of them offered her a piece of "Tubby Toast," clutched in its pudgy purple hand, that she lost it.

"Captain, I resign!"


End file.
